Reuinion
by PsychoSweetHeart
Summary: Manny, Ellie, Diego, Sid and Peaches meet three weasels looking for their friend and brother Buck and reluctantly the herd all go on a long trek to find the valient, one-eyed nut-case. But during their decent into the Underworld they encounter some odd water that has the ability to swap people/animals personas! R&R Please! My First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age 5 Reunion**

**This is my first story on here so excuse it if it's a little rubbish. Copyright was not intended when writing this story.**

* * *

><p>5 years ago, the herd met Buck and went on a voyage across the underworld to save Sid from Momma Dino. 5 years ago Peaches was born.<p>

"Happy birthday, honey." Ellie says, giving Peaches a beautiful necklace with a crystal pendant.

"Wow thanks mum. It's beautiful." Ellie slips the necklace over Peaches trunk and over her head.

"It's a gift from both of us." Manny says walking up to them.

"I love it." Peaches spins round giggling out of excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Peaches." Diego saunters up. "Me and Sid got you a joint gift, come and see it." He turns back round and walks back the way he came. Peaches follows him excitedly with Manny and Ellie close behind her.

They walk down a narrow path into a small clearing with a large oak tree, decorated with all sorts of things that Peaches likes or that reflect her personality. On the tree trunk is a carving of their family tree.

"Wow thanks guys, I love it." Peaches smiles at them.

"Happy birthday Peaches!" Sid cries.

"I really appreciate all this. Thanks again."

"Now we just need Crash and Eddie to give you theirs." Ellie mutters. "Where are they?"

* * *

><p>A little way off Crash and Eddie are still looking for something to give Peaches.<p>

"I still think we should've got her that dung ball we found." Crash says to Eddie.

"It's gotta be something _she _likes not us so I vote we make her a daisy chain." Eddie replies.

"Well you go and find some daisies, you big girls blouse."

Eddie smacks Crash on the arm and they start fighting. They walk along pushing and shoving each other.

* * *

><p>Back at the herd they are all waiting patiently for Crash and Eddie to get back. There is a rustling in some bushes nearby. They turn to see three weasels slip out of the undergrowth, one after the other.<p>

"Hi." Says a white spotty weasel, obviously a girl. "Sorry to gate crash your party, but apparently you know how to get into the underworld and how to get around it. That's where our brother is."

"Who's your brother?" Ellie asks.

"Does 'Buck' ring any bells." A partly stripy weasel steps forward, obviously a boy.

"Are you Buck's brother and sister?" Diego asks.

"And best mate." Another weasel with curly fur steps a bit closer to them, another boy,but could be mistaken for a girl.

"Why d'you want to know where Buck is?" Manny asks suspiciously.

"He needs to come home; he's been gone for too long." The spotty weasel explains. "We miss him." All three of them give the herd pleading looks.

"What are your names?" Manny asks.

"I'm Jess." The white spotty weasel steps closer.

"I'm Jake." The partly striped weasel steps closer too.

"And I'm Ross." The curly haired weasel jumps on their shoulders.

"Well Jess, Jake and Ross, you've got a deal. We just need to wait for my brothers." Ellie says.

5 minutes pass and Ross is becoming impatient.

"Oh where is she?" He moans.

"Who?" Sid asks.

"My sister. She said she'd catch us up."

* * *

><p>A little way away, another weasel is walking to try and find her brother and his two friends. She is light brown with a dark brown strip wrapping round her body. Long hair covers her right eye, and cascades down her back.<p>

"I'll catch you up," she says to herself, "great idea. I'm such and idiot."

The ground begins to give way under her feet. She jumps back just as it collapses into the underworld.

"Whoa. That was close." She gazes down into the strange world with glistening, green eyes. "That must be the place that lot are always going on about. I can see why, it looks beautiful."

Crash and Eddie are only a few meters behind her still fighting.

"Why'd you hit me?" Crash asks Eddie pushing him over.

"Cause you smell bad." Eddie replies pushing him back. Crash grabs his arm and pulls Eddie over with him. They tumble towards the weasel and push her through the gap in the ground and fall through after her. She grabs the edge of the ground and Crash and Eddie grab her legs.

"Phew." She says. Holding onto her legs, Crash and Eddie continue fighting.

"Guys, stop fighting." She tells the two possums. But it's too late. The ground gives way where she is holding and all three of fall into the underworld. They land in a giant leaf just off the floor.

"Well I got here before the others and in one place." The weasel moans. They slip out of the leaf and onto the ground where they are greeted by 5 angry dinosaurs. The female weasel stands up and gets a whack in the stomach from a Euoplocephalus. She flies straight into a tree.

Crash and Eddie flinch as she lands head first in a small nook in the tree. Then they turn to see the dinosaurs slowly creeping towards them, with fierce looks on their faces. Then they yell for help.


	2. Chapter 2: Buck

**Chapter 2: Buck's Dramatic Entrance**

Miles across the underworld a certain Buck is playing cards with a dilophosaurus. He hasn't changed much, except his hair has grown a lot.

"Have you got any 5's?" He asks it. The dino shakes its head.

"Yes you do. I can see you've got five, fives right there." Buck stands up out of fury and slams his cards down. "You my friend are a cheat!"

The dilophosaurus spits blinding venom in Buck's face. Buck wipes it away.

"That is disgusting. Your species is one of the most disgusting species of dinosaur there has ever been." Buck tells it.

This angers the dinosaur so it gets up and roars at him. It stalks over the tree trunk table, to get to him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I promise. You are one of the cleanest, well-mannered, dino's I've ever met." Buck backs up against a tree. The dilophosaurus walks closer to him and opens its mouth to snap down on him and bite him in half.

There is a distant scream which both the dilophosaurus and Buck hear. They both look in the direction which the scream came from. While the dilophosaurus is looking away from him, Buck makes a quick getaway.

He runs threw the undergrowth onto the trail on the other side.

"That was close." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Well I had better see who or what that scream came from."

He runs in the direction of Crash, Eddie and the female weasel.

"Buck! Help!" Crash yells.

"There's a weasel stuck in a tree here!" Eddie yells too.

"No I'm not." The weasel says in a muffled voice. "I can't be bothered to get out."

"Whatever you say."

Buck bursts through the shrubbery and the dinosaurs turn to face him.

"Let's do this!" He snarls, getting a vine out. Crash and Eddie dive behind the tree the female weasel is stuck in and peer out to see what is happening. The first dinosaur goes for Buck and he lasso's its feet and trips it over. He rolls in between the next two and they run into each other. Buck gets trapped in between the Euoplocephalus and an Achillobator. Using his vine he pulls himself up onto the tree. The Euoplocephalus whacks the Achillobator a few meters back. Buck makes a pair of reins out of the vine and drops off the tree and lands on the Euoplocephalus's back and throws the vines threw its mouth.

"Yeeha!" Buck cries.

The female weasel pushes herself out of the tree and falls down onto the Euoplocephalus's tail. It throws her around violently she lets go as it throws her towards a tree branch. She grabs it and swings round it a few times before letting go and landing again on the dinosaurs head. She looks at Buck who looks back at her a bit surprised.

The Euoplocephalus starts to run in no particular direction.

"Hi." Buck says to the female weasel. She looks over her shoulder to see the dinosaur is about to run into a tree. She runs up to Buck on its back and pulls him off it down its tail. They jump off just as it runs into the tree.

"Hi." Buck says to the other weasel.

"Oh yeah hi. Sorry I didn't reply a minute ago, it's just we were in a bit of a tight spot there and I needed to think." She replies.

"Nah don't worry about it. Boys you can come out now." Buck turns to the tree that Crash and Eddie are hiding behind. They slip out and walk up to Buck and the female weasel.

Buck turns to face her.

"I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't remember where." He says.

"Yes you have. I'm Ross's sister." She tells him.

"My best mate's sister? So you're…" Buck clicks his fingers trying to remember her name. "Tulip, no. Teasel? Marigold? No, it begins with a 't' doesn't it?" The girl nods. Buck wanders round tapping his head thinking of what her name could be.

" T, t, t. Oh, Tea rose?" He looks at her. She shakes her head.

"Look I'll put you out of your misery, it's Tigerlily." She tells him, wandering a bit closer to him.

"Tigerlily. Beautiful." Buck says.

"Well it's Tily for short."

"Why do I only vaguely remember you?" Buck asks her.

"I never really spoke to you. I was shy back then. And I kinda fancied you." Tily admits. "I didn't wanna talk to you cause my brother didn't like me talking to you, or being around him when he was with you."

"D'you still fancy me?"

"Oh no! God no. It was ages ago. To be honest, I don't why I did, I barely knew you. Then I gradually forgot you because you left."

"Buck, can you get us home?" Crash asks.

"Don't you wanna stay for a bit? I'll show you around."

"Nah, we've already seen it once is enough." Eddie explains.

"Besides, it's Peaches birthday." Crash says.

Buck looks disappointed.

"The only chance I get to have company and they have to go home." He mumbles.

"I'll stay for a while if you want." Tily sidles up to him.

"Really? What about your brother?"

"He's too wrapped up trying to get down here." She tells him.

"Is he coming down here?"

"Yeah. Oh and before I forget, he's been flirting with your sister a lot." Tily quickly walks off along the trail.

"Wait, he's been flirting with my sister?" Buck says following her, Crash and Eddie close behind him.

"Yeah. Err… don't tell him I told you that."

"He said to me that he would never flirt with my sister. Or brother."

Crash and Eddie look at each other.

"Oh, he's not…" Tily tries to say.

"Turn down there." Buck directs her. She turns around to see Buck pointing down a narrow path.

"Huh?" Tily wonders.

"This way." Buck walks in front of her, Crash and Eddie just behind him.

"Is Rudy still around?" Crash asks him.

Buck sighs. "No, Rudy's gone."

"Where?" Eddie asks. Crash smacks him round the face.

"You idiot, Rudy's dead." He tells him. Eddie smacks him back and they start fighting, again.

"You're the idiot, cause you've never heard of sensitivity."

"What are their names?" Tily asks Buck.

"Crash and Eddie." Buck replies.

"Which one's which?"

"I don't know, so I just call them possums."

"Who was Rudy?" She asks changing the subject.

"A big, scary, white, dinosaur." Crash tells her, being strangled by Eddie. Tily looks at them.

"He got Bucks eye and Buck got Rudy's tooth. Ooh!" Eddie gets kicked in the knee by Crash. Tily looks over at Buck who reveals a pearly white knife.

"Wow. Can I see it?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." Buck hands Tily the knife. She looks at it and then runs her fingers along the blade.

"Careful it's sharp." Buck warns her. Crash and Eddie walk into him still fighting. "Look you two I am going to brain you if you don't behave!" He growls.

"Sorry Buck. It's just he called me smelly." Eddie explains.

"That's because you are." Crash tells him. Eddie throws himself at Crash violently. Once more they start fighting again.

"Will you two ever give over?" Buck says. He tries to separate them but ends up getting involved himself.

Tily is watching all of this gets fed up of it. "Oh for goodness sake." She moans. "Cut it out or I'll be forced to cut _you_ out."

They immediately stop fighting. Buck is holding them by their necks.

"Now come on I can only guess we've got a long journey ahead of us." She says walking on wards. Buck puts the possums down.

"Sheesh, someone's a bit stressy." He whispers to them walking behind Tily.


	3. Chapter 3: A Casual Stroll

Chapter 3: A Casual Stroll

Back in the up world, Manny Ellie, Sid, Diego, Jake, Jess and Ross are waiting patiently for Tilly, Crash and Eddie.

"Oh come on where are they?" Ellie moans.

"We'll have to go without them if we want to get there before nightfall." Jake explains.

Someone from the village walks past.

"Hey." Manny says to him. "If you see two possums, can you tell them we've gone down into the underworld to get Buck?"

"There's an underworld?" He sounds surprised. "But yeah sure I'll tell them."

"Thanks. Let's go." Diego says, walking in the direction of the entrance to the underworld. They all start to follow him. Ross turns around and walks up to the villager.

"Can you tell the same thing to my sister, a weasel. Thanks." He quickly says before catching up with the others.

"Come on you. We don't want to have to leave you behind as well." Jess says.

"I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world. Either of them." Ross jokes.

"I can't believe you stomached that smack from that dinosaur." Crash says to Tily. They're still walking along a now very wide path.

"Oh believe me I taken worse blows than that." She tells him.

"Like what?" Crash asks. Buck looks at her.

"Well I battled a sabre toothed tiger, and he smacked me into a tree. Been carried off by a vulture and dropped out of the sky by it. Loads of other stuff too." She tells them. She looks over to Buck. "What?"

"Just admiring you. Why'd you cover your eye up with your hair like that?" He asks her.

"Because that eye's ugly." She explains briefly.

"I bet it's just as beautiful as the other eye." Buck smiles. Tily can't help but smile back. She blushes a bit too.

"Thanks." She looks away.

Crash and Eddie hang back a bit. Buck steps a bit closer to Tily to talk to her.

"Crash, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddie asks him.

"I don't know am I?" Crash replies.

"Idiot. You're supposed to reply yes."

"Ok yes I am, then. What are you thinking?"

Eddie groans. "That they kinda like each other." He whispers.

"Oh yeah. But I wasn't thinking that."

Eddie groans again.

"How long have you been an adventuress?" Buck asks Tily.

"Well to be honest, I don't know. But I know it's been roughly about five years."

"Are you single?" Buck asks quietly.

"What?" Tily asks astonished. "It's a bit early to be flirting isn't it?"

Crash and Eddie look at each other holding their breath.

"Sorry, I just…" Buck starts tensing up.

"But, yes I am." She tells him.

Crash and Eddie let out their breath.

"That was a close one Buck." Crash whispers to him. Buck looks at him. He turns back to Tily.

"Why?" He asks.

"I haven't really found the right guy. And when I do he can't keep up with me. Literally, they couldn't keep up with me when I was swinging through trees running through fields and things like that." She tells him. "They were like you but I knew them better."

Buck stares at her. All other objects and movements become blurs. All his visions focus on her.

"Blimey." He breathes.

Tily looks back at him with a puzzled look on her face. Buck goes to brush her hair away from her eye but she pushes his hand away.

"Come on. We'd better get going." Tily says, frowning and walking onwards and giving Buck back his knife, causing him to snap out of his dreamy state. She walks onwards leaving Buck by himself. He sighs.

Crash walks up to Buck and Eddie walks past them.

"You like her don't you?" Crash asks. Buck frowns at him.

"No." He lies, and walks onwards.

"Well what was that back there then?" Crash says running after him.

"It was nothing. I was just merely studying her facial features. Then I tried to move the hair that covered her right eye, but she wouldn't let me." Buck explains.

"Of course." Crash sounds disbelieving.

"Believe what you want," Buck says, looking at him, "I don't like her." He turns back to the way he is going with a worried look on his face. 'Oh no, he knows!' Buck thinks.

There is a rustling in the hedgerow.

Tily stops dead.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Probably just a Gallimimus." Buck assures her. Suddenly, an Alioramus pokes its head threw some trees.

"Yeah, cause that's Gallimimus." Eddie says sarcastically.

"I said probably didn't I?"

"You can have this argument later. Right now we need to deal with this guy." Tily says pointing at the Alioramus. It roars and steps out of the undergrowth its foot nearly landing on Eddie.

"He shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Buck says getting some vines off the trees.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Waters

**Chapter 4: Strange Waters **

Still in the up world, the others reach the entrance to the underworld.

"Here we are Peaches. Down there was where you were born." Sid tells her.

"I know." Peaches says. "You have brought me here before."

"Oh yeah." Sid remembers.

"There's just one problem. It's blocked off." Diego says.

"Oh we can get in a different way." Jake announces. "But it does involve a little bit of falling."

Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego and Peaches groan.

Before they know it, they're all jumping down a crack in the ground.

"Why did you pick to jump through here?" Ellie calls to Jake.

"Because there's water just below us for the landing." He calls back. They land in the water with giant splashes. They all surface.

"Is this a lake?" Diego asks, trying to swim ashore.

"We don't know." The weasels say together.

"Then I suggest we get out quickly." Manny says, swimming over to Ellie and Peaches. "Who knows what is in this thing?" He helps push them out with his trunk. Before getting out, Manny looks around and notices Sid. He is not sure whether he is unconscious or asleep.

"Sid!" Manny shouts.

"I'll get him." Diego says, swimming over to Sid's floating body. He grabs Sid and swims ashore with him. Diego clambers out with Sid and flops onto the floor. He falls asleep just as Sid wakes up.

Sid yawns. He looks over at Diego and gasps.

"Diego! Are you ok?" He hugs him and wakes Diego up.

"Sid! Are _you_ ok?" Diego asks hugging him back. Everyone is shocked by Diego's new personality.

"We'd better get going." Manny says starting to walk.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Sid's ok." Diego lets go of Sid and checks him over like a doctor.

"Err… ok Diego, you can stop now." Sid pushes Diego away.

"No I insist. You nearly drowned. I'm merely concerned about you, that's all."

"A bit too concerned if you ask me." Ellie mumbles. "If you've actually changed into this weird caring Diego, it must've been something in the water. We really need Buck to find a cure." Ellie looks at Manny.

Eddie runs away from the Alioramus up to Crash.

"We're gonna die." He whimpers.

"Oh come off it. It's not even half as big as Rudy!" Buck tells him. He begins stretching.

"What are you doing?" Tily asks.

"Gotta warm up. Don't wanna pull a muscle." He explains. Tily groans. She runs past Buck grabs the vine he is holding and approaches the dinosaur. She becomes a bit nervous but sucks it up and carries on running. Buck watches in awe-shock as Tily whips the Alioramus in the face. It bites the vine and Tily pings herself up onto its head.

"Be careful Tily!" Crash calls.

"Don't die!" Eddie calls too.

"I find if I'm careful, I end up hurting myself." Tily replies sliding down the Alioramus's back. "As for dying, I'll try not to." She ties a knot round the dinosaur's tail and because it still thinks she got hold of it, it tries pulling the vine still in its mouth. But only ends up pulling itself over. On it's decent it claws Buck's arm and knocks him to the floor.

Tily slides back over its back and onto its head.

"Buck!" She shouts running up to him. He sits up holding his arm. Crash and Eddie run over to him as well.

Tily looks at the wound.

"Hold still." She says running off to a nearby bush with big leaves and entangled in vines. She pulls off two leaves and rips out a vine. She runs back and lays the bandaging equipment by Buck. Using one of the leaves she cleans up Buck's wound.

He flinches and whimpers.

"Please hold still, it'll only make it hurt more." Tily tells him. "Pass me the other leaf." She asks one of the possums. Eddie picks it up and passes it to her. She wraps it round his arm and holds it while she picks up the vine and ties it round his arm to hold the leaf in place.

"Come on Diego." Manny says pulling him away from Sid.

"Thankyou." Sid says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, I need to make sure that he's ok." Diego protests.

"You said that half an hour ago." Ross says.

"Yeah but still." Diego says trying to pull way from Manny.

"No we're going to find Buck if I have to carry you." Manny says tightening his grip round Diego. Diego gives in and lets Manny drag him off. They all walk in no particular direction.

"Stay in the middle of the trail guys. And look out for dinosaurs. We don't wanna get eaten." Ellie warns.

"There's dinosaurs down her?" Jess whimpers.

"Don't worry, if any dinosaurs try to hurt you, I'll be here to protect you." Ross says very patronisingly slipping up behind her. Jake sees this and gets annoyed. He pushes in between them.

"It doesn't bother me that you like my sister, but you made a promise to Buck that you'd never try anything with Jess. Just like he promised he wouldn't with _your _sister." He snarls.

"Well he's not gonna see my sister for a while cause she's not here. And anyway he's not here to see me flirting with his sister." Ross replies pushing Jake out of the way to walk next to Jess. He slips his arm over her shoulder.

"It might not bother Jake but it bothers me that you're flirting with me." Jess replies pushing Ross's arm gently off her shoulder. "So, yeah." She mutters walking away.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't want you." Jake says following her, but talking to Ross.

"Oh you'll see. You will see." Ross mutters following the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Anxious

**Chapter 5: Anxious**

Tily finishes tying the leaf round Buck's arm.

"There you go. Err… I would say all better but it's probably not." She says.

"It actually does feel a lot better." Buck says twisting his arm this way and that to see the bandage.

"Come on then." Tily says walking onwards.

Buck gets up as Eddie walks past him.

Crash hangs back with Buck.

"Ok, you know you should try flirting." Crash suggests to Buck.

"With who?" Buck asks.

"Tily of course!" Crash cries.

Tily and Eddie stop and look over their shoulders at the other two, who have stopped as well. She frowns, turns back and they both carry on walking. Crash and Buck follow a little way behind.

"Crash, it is Crash isn't it?" Buck whispers. Crash nods. "You've gotta accept the fact that I don't like Tily." Buck lies.

"That's what Manny said when he first met Ellie. Now look at them. They're married with a child." Crash whispers back.

"But this isn't the first time I've met Tily." Buck argues.

"Still, this could be you're only chance for love." Crash jumps up at him. Holding the fur round Buck's neck, Crash slaps him across the face a few times before being push on the floor.

"I'm not desperate. They didn't call me 'Buck the babe-magnet' for nothing."

"Then go be a 'babe-magnet' to Tily, cause you know you wanna." Crash cries.

Fortunately for Buck, Tily doesn't hear this because she is in a too deep thought.

'What did Crash mean when he said; Tily of course.' She thinks. 'Or what was he talking about to Buck?'

Her thoughts are interrupted by Eddie asking her something.

"Huh sorry?" She asks her thought slipping away.

"Do you know where you're going?" Eddie asks again.

"Err…" Tily looks around. The light is fading. "No."

"Well wait for the other two." Eddie says. "Come on slow coaches." They stop and wait for the others.

"Keep your voice down will ya." Buck hisses to Crash. "Tily might hear." He walks into her.

"Tily might hear what?" Tily asks.

"Oh err… nothing." He says nervously. "We should get going." He adds quickly walking off.

'Does Crash think Buck fancies me?' Tily thinks following him. 'Might as well try to prove his point. But just for fun. But that would make it seem like I like Buck though. Well I should catch up with Buck anyway; he's changed quite a lot since he left us.'

"Hey Buck," Tily says aloud, whilst running up to him.

The herd and the three weasels begin to set up camp. Manny drops Diego.

"Thank god for that." He moans. "My trunk really aches."

"Oh quit your whining." Sid says.

"What's the matter with you?" Ellie asks him.

"Nothing." Sid mutters.

"Does someone need a hug?" Diego asks him walking over.

"No, now get away from me." Sid says staggering backwards.

"I think you do." Diego walks closer to him and hugs him.

"Get off me." Sid says trying to push him away.

"Leave him alone Diego." Manny says pulling Diego away from Sid.

"What's happened to you?" Ellie asks. "It seems like you and Diego have swapped personalities."

"That's impossible." Sid protests.

"But you do seem different." Jess interjects. "And we've only known you for about few hours."

"Yeah you've got kinder," Jake points at Diego, "and you've become grumpy and miserable." He points at Sid.

"Diego isn't always miserable. That's my dad, that's like that." Peaches tells them.

"Hey." Manny exclaims.

"Diego's not much of a people person, that's all."

"Maybe they've taken on a personality that they most need to experience." Jess suggests.

"Yeah cause Diego needs to experience what it's like to be clingy and annoying, and Sid needs to experience what it's like to be miserable and well you know…" Manny settles.

They light a fire and find food before settling down to go to sleep.

Jess dreams she's falling into the underworld but this time there's no safe landing beneath her, instead there's a dinosaur waiting for her with its mouth open. She wakes up with a gasp.

"You ok?" Asks a concerned Ross.

"Fine, I just had a dream, that's all." She says, sitting up to look at him.

He gets up and walks over to her and sits down again.

"Did you know dreams about falling can mean insecurity or anxiety?" He asks.

"Oh really?"

"Are you worried about anything?"

"I'm just worried that Buck might have gone completely crazy since he's been down here." She replies curling her legs up to her chest. Ross pulls her towards him with an arm round her shoulder. She leans her head on his shoulder and he leans his head on hers.

"Don't, because I know Buck and he's not like that. I'm sure he'll be fine." Ross assures her.


	6. Chapter 6: Love is in the Air

**Chapter 6: Love is in the Air**

**I'm not sure that the title of this chapter is right it might pop up again a bit later.**

* * *

><p>Across the underworld Buck, Tily, Crash and Eddie have only just started setting up their camp.<p>

"Wait, so you were crazy before you married a pineapple or afterwards?" Tily laughs.

"Oh only afterwards." Buck replies. "The honeymoon was a bit, err… weird."

"Not only has he been married to a pineapple, he's kissed a T-rex on the lips." Crash says.

"Eww." Eddie says.

"That is pretty gross." Tily pulls a face.

"Anyone got any stories?" Buck asks.

They all look at him. He sighs. "Fine, what one shall I tell? No, I've got a good one."

Five minutes into the story and Tily, Crash and Eddie are already awe struck by his tale.

"I peered through the bushes and saw her; she was the ugliest thing I had ever seen." Buck tells them, remembering it like it was just yesterday. "But she was in danger. A few meters away a hungry Agilisaurus was closing in on her."

"Wait, aren't Agilisaurus's vegetarian?" Tily asks.

"Yeah." Buck replies.

"Then who or what are you talking about?"

"My pineapple wife."

"Oh," Tily sounds disappointed.

"Anyway, carrying on with the story. But I had to do something so I swung in on a long vine and grabbed her and took her to safety. She was so grateful. I didn't think I'd see her again but when I did we were happily married and had a lovely home under the roots of an old oak tree. I had gone completely mad! Well anyway, we were living happily ever after until that wretched Agilisaurus came back and destroyed our home and ate my wife. I'll never forget the day he clamped his jaws round her little prickly body." Buck sighs. Tily stands up and walks over to him.

"Hey don't worry. It can't be as bad me losing my lettuce husband to an asparagus. Those asparaguses are nasty pieces of work."

Buck can't help but smirk at this. Tily begins to laugh, making Buck laugh too.

Half an hour later, the possum twins fall asleep on the floor. Tily picks them up and hooks their tails over a nearby tree branch. Buck, who is sitting further up the tree, looks down at her.

"Why can't you just say something, start a convocation, maybe even flirt?" He asks to himself. "You know why, because you can't. You're a terrible flirt. No wonder you ended up marrying a pineapple." He answers himself. "An ugly pineapple too. Why couldn't you have left her and found a pretty kiwi instead? Because she needed my help. Besides, kiwis aren't particularly pretty."

Meanwhile, Tily hears Buck's muffled argument with himself and becomes intrigued. She climbs up the tree and listens in on it.

"Look you're side-tracking, get back to what you were…" He starts to say. Tily pops her head up.

"Who or what are you talking to?" She asks him.

Buck lets out a strange yelp and falls backwards off the tree onto a lower branch.

Tily peers over her branch at him. She climbs down giggling slightly.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" She asks, standing next to him.

"Yeah a bit." Buck groans. He slips again but this time Tily grabs his feet and falls with him.

They land at the bottom of the tree. Tily is lying on top of Buck.

She smiles nervously down at Buck beneath her.

"Err… hi." He says. Tily gets up. Crash opens his eyes.

"Sorry about that." Tily murmurs.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." Buck tells her, leaning on his elbows.

"When would that ever happen to you?" She asks lying down a few meters away from him. Buck rolls over to look at her.

"Never." He says hanging his head.

"Yes it has." Tily tells him.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Oh yeah."

Tily laughs rolling over to look at him too. Then she sighs, gazing at him.

He is oblivious to this because he's gazing upwards at the ceiling of the underworld. She follows his gaze to see stars. She gasps. Although they're not really stars they're just a big group of firefly nests.

Buck looks at her.

'Ooh, he's looking at me.' Tily thinks. 'Don't look back.' Her mind begins to wander and she forgets about Buck looking at her.

Eventually they both fall asleep. And Crash too.

Crash wakes up a little while later, to the sound of Tily shivering. He climbs down off the tree and creeps over to Buck. He nudges his shoulder and Buck wakes up with a slight gasp.

"Hey Buck, now's your chance you can cuddle up to Tily to keep her warm." He whispers.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Buck hisses back.

"Ok, but you'll have to listen to her shivering all night." Crash walks back to the tree where Eddie's sleeping and once again hangs up side down to go back to sleep.

Buck sighs and looks over at Tily still shivering, her teeth chattering noisily. He gets up and walks over to a bush with gigantic leaves and pulls one off. He saunters back to Tily and puts the leaf over her. She opens one eye and looks at him.

"What are you doing?" Tily mumbles, wearily.

"I can't stand to see you shivering." Buck replies. Tily opens the other eye. "I mean your shivering keeping me awake." He quickly says.

"Well thanks anyway." Tily closes her eyes again as Buck lies back down.

Crash hearing all of this, smiles to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Earthquakes

**Chapter 7: Brothers Alike**

**The title only really applies to a small section of speach in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It's the next morning and the herd are walking already. Ross and Jess are at the back holding hands and walking. Jake appears behind them.<p>

"You two better cut this out before we find Buck." He mutters.

"Why?" Ross asks.

"Because otherwise he'll have a fit and kill you. Don't blame me when he does, you made the promise."

"How will he be able to blame you for anything if he's dead?" Peaches asks, rhetorically.

"You know what I mean." Jake says turning to Peaches. "And you missy, don't earwig."

Jess begins to think.

"Hey Manny, how'd you know where Buck's gonna be?" She calls up to Manny.

"Err… I was just hoping to wander around and find him by accident." Manny admits.

"Oh great idea mammoth." Sid blurts out suddenly.

"Well I'd like to see you get a better idea genius." Manny argues him.

"How about we go to the places he's most likely to be at?" Sid suggests aggressively.

"Well I don't know where he usually hangs around." Manny steps up to Sid challengingly.

"Well maybe you should." Sid steps up as well.

"I'm sorry but I don't know everything."

"Like I said, MAYBE YOU SHOULD." Sid yells. The ground begins to rumble beneath them. They look down quickly. The ground starts to crack and it splits them all apart. Manny, Sid and Diego are on one island of ground. Ellie and Peaches are on another. And Jake, Jess and Ross are on one all by themselves. Jess clings to Ross tightly.

Diego jumps up on Manny's back.

"Oh Diego why d'you have to be such a scaredy cat?" Manny asks him.

"I'm sorry." Diego lowers his head in shame.

"Mum I'm scared!" Peaches cries.

"Don't worry its ok." Ellie says calmly, cuddling Peaches with her trunk. "How are we gonna get out of here?" She calls to Manny. "The cracks in the ground are too wide for us to jump."

"I don't know." Manny replies solemnly.

"WELL YO…" Sid tries to yell again but Manny puts his trunk over Sid's mouth.

"If you yell again, it'll happen again and the cracks will get bigger." Manny cautions threateningly. "And if that happens I will throw you down one of them."

"Jeez calm down fatty." Sid pushes Manny's trunk away from his face.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Manny yells. Once again the ground begins to rumble and the islands of ground that the herd and the three weasels are standing on, move simultaneously. But this time they move back together.

"Oh, well done." Diego says rather seriously.

"What? I helped us." Manny says.

"Yeah I'm saying well done." Diego explains.

"Oh ok then."

"That was a close one." Ross murmurs still holding Jess close. The others apparently here him and look at the pair of weasels clutching each other.

"So are you two, like, going out?" Peaches asks them. Jake walks up to her and leans on her tusk.

"Yes. And Buck isn't going to be too happy when he finds out." He appears to be very much like Buck.

"Why?" Ellie asks.

"Cause they promised each other they wouldn't go out with each others siblings. Sisters _or_ brothers."

"Err… ok." Peaches says.

"Well we'd better get going." Jake changes the subject pushing himself off Peaches tusk and stretching slightly, before walking on wards.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Manny asks.

"No just wandering round hoping to accidently find Buck." Jake uses Manny's words on him.

The others follow. Ross and Jess hand in hand, Sid sulking, Diego walking with a skip in his step, Manny, Ellie and Peaches walking in a huddle.

"Don't you think he's starting to turn out like Buck?" Ellie whispers to Manny.

"Yeah maybe he'll be the next Buck, except with his top teeth showing and not his bottom ones." Manny whispers back.

"I can hear you ya know." Jake calls back to them, his voice slipping into a similar cockney accent like Buck's.

"He's even starting sound like him." Ellie whispers. Jake jumps back at them landing on Ellie's tusks.

"I said I can hear you." He pulls a very bland face, jumps off her tusk and carries on walking.

"Ok, Buck was a little friendly, but they're not exactly twins, are they?" Manny compares.

Jake gives an annoyed sigh and turns back round and says; "Seriously, shut up. I don't wanna hear you comparing me and my brother for this entire journey."

Manny and Ellie look at each other a bit surprised by his new annoyed tone.

"Ah, don't worry, you get used to them. They're always horrible to me." Sid says walking up to Jake.

Manny and Ellie look at each other as if to say; 'what is he talking about, we're not _always_ mean to him.'

"I'll walk with you, make you feel loved." Sid says accusingly.

Manny frowns and carries on walking behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Momma Dino

**Chapter 8: Momma Dino **

The minor earthquake that Sid, caused makes the ground rumble a little where Crash, Eddie, Buck and Tily are sleeping.

It causes Buck to shuffle towards Tily a little. She wearily opens her eyes to see Buck's face right next to hers. Unknowing what he is, she gasps and flips away from him like a ninja in an action film. Seeing it's only Buck, she stands upright and walks over to him. Tily pulls the leaf that Buck gave to her last night over Buck and gently strokes his cheek, gazing at him. She is completely unaware that Eddie is watching her.

Buck feels her hand on his cheek and flips out completely. (Because he doesn't know what it is.) He grabs her arm pushes her to the floor and forces her face onto the ground and sits on her back snarling at her. He holds his knife at her throat. Realising that it's only Tily, he gets off her and gives her a hand up. Crash wakes up and sees all of this.

"Sorry about the knife at the throat thing. That's my reaction to things." Buck laughs nervously.

Tily pulls a face.

"My usual reaction is to just gasp or scream at it." She tells him. "But anyway, we should get the possums up." She begins to walk over to the tree but as she does, she feels something gripping her hand. It is Buck's hand. She turns and looks at him.

"Err… Buck, you can let go now." She says.

"What?" Buck asks a bit bewildered. He looks down at their hands. They are still holding hands since he helped her up off the floor.

Crash and Eddie can't help themselves, hanging upside down; they both wolf whistle at the two weasels.

Tily goes all shy and lets go and puts her hands behind her back, whilst turning away slightly, blushing.

Once again the ground rumbles sending Tily off her balance. Buck wobbles a bit and the two possum twins fall off the tree.

"What was that?" Eddie asks clinging to Crash.

"Ah, ever since the continents shifted it's really messed up the ground down here." Buck tells them. "If something makes a loud noise, the ground will crack and shift apart." He helps Tily to her feet, (again.) "Come on before we end up in the centre of the earth." Buck begins walking.

Jess giggles as Ross chases her across the trail and up a thin tree, off the trail. It pings back as they jump off it.

Sid is watching them sulkily. He's been very irritated by everything since he's changed.

"Hey lovebirds. You have to stay in the middle of the trail!" Manny calls to them.

"Oh let them alone, Manny. They're in love." Diego tells him. "They're acting like you did when you met Ellie."

"Ah, yeah." Ellie sighs. "You were so sweet." She gently strokes Manny's cheek with her trunk.

"Yeah and you were a deranged mammoth who thought she was possum." Manny says chuckling slightly.

"Is that true?" Peaches asks her Ellie.

"Yes." Ellie admits.

"She used to hang from trees, ride down hills on logs and even think like a possum."

Peaches laughs shortly.

"It isn't funny. I was confused, because I was raised by possums from a young age." Ellie says.

They are now walking through some shrubbery that has overgrown onto the path. Sid is in front all of them. He blindly charges through it until he walks straight into a hard, brown, scaly thing. He rubs his head as he steps back. The strange object moves and rises to reveal… Momma Dino. She stands up and shakes her head.

"Uh-oh." Peaches breathes.


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck to You

**Chapter 9: Stuck to You **

Buck, Tily and the two possums are casually walking along.

Buck and Tily are leading the way chatting about what life was like at home when Buck was with them. Crash and Eddie are plodding behind them.

"Why did you wolf whistle at them when I did?" Crash asks Eddie.

"Because Tily clearly fancies Buck." Eddie replies.

"No it's the other way around. Every time Buck sees her he goes all funny. He not what he used to be."

"I saw Tily stroking Buck's cheek before he pinned her to the floor. And she blushed when they were holding hands."

"Maybe they like each other but they just don't know it."

"We should help them figure this out." Eddie looks at Crash with a devilish look on his face. They begin to giggle mischievously.

"What are you two up to?" Tily asks looking back at them.

"Nothing." They reply still chuckling under their breath.

She gives them a look and turns back to face the way she's going.

A random T-rex stomps past and cracks the ground beneath them. The ground slants and sends them sliding down the roots of a tree. They are all very off balance at first but they begin to regain their balance after a short while. Tily is first to stand up straight and slide smoothly down the roots of the tree. Buck slides along next to Tily followed by the two possums.

"You should show off to her, it'll impress her." Crash whispers to Buck. He merely ignores the possum's advice. But instead of letting the chance pass, he takes it and grabs a piece of bark, which he passes by. He jumps up and slips it under his feet and acts like he's skateboarding.

The root that he's sliding on overlaps Tily's root. He lets the root carry him over the other one just as Tily is sliding past. She gets ready to slam into the massive root but is saved by Buck who grabs her arm and pulls her up onto the bark behind him.

"Woo! Go Buck!" Crash shouts. Buck shakes his head. Tily puts her hands on Buck's shoulders. His eye widens at her touch. And yet he feels her touch is soft and warm against his pelt. He calms down and slides smoothly down the rest of the roots changing from root to root occasionally.

The tree roots end suddenly throwing the group of rodents into a black sludge pool.

Tily is the first to emerge, her fur covered in thick black sludge.

"Uh, what is this stuff?" Leaning down to help one of the possums out. "It's like glue."

"That's basically what it is." Buck tells her. "Now, don't touch anything or anyone until you wash yourself off."

"Couldn't you have told me that before I held Eddie's hand?" Tily asks, trying to pull her hand away from Eddie. Crash climbs out of the sludge and begins to laugh at them, before walking over to Buck who is cleaning himself off with a leaf.

"You should've taken your chance when you had it. You've let my brother get her." Crash murmurs. Buck looks over to Tily and Eddie trying to sort out their problem. Eddie stands on her chest and pushes away from her, in an attempt to free their hands. But they only get stuck like this.

"She's not my type." Buck replies.

"But…" Crash begins.

"But nothing!" Buck retaliates. Pressing his face close to Crash's snarling.

"Err… guys." Tily calls. Crash and Buck look over at Tily and Eddie still stuck together.

"Little help?" Eddie asks.

"Ok." Buck walks over and grabs Tily's shoulders while Crash grabs Eddie's.

"3… 2… 1, pull." Buck orders. They both pull and the weasel and possum come unstuck. Both possums and weasels are flung backwards.

Tily lands directly on top of Buck. Her face perfectly in line with his. They share a quick smile.

"You can get off me now." Buck tells her.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't." Tily replies.

"Why not?" Buck begins to get a bit irritated.

"I may be stuck to you."

"What?" Buck stands up with great difficulty, to find that they are stuck together with some of the gloop that was still on Tily. They are stuck together all down their front.

"Brilliant." Tily says sarcastically.

"At least you're not stuck like this." Crash calls. Buck and Tily look over at them. Eddie's tail is wrapped round Crash's neck and Crash's tail round his.

The weasels pull a similar amazed yet questionable face.


	10. Chapter 10: AwkwardOld Friends

**Chapter 10: Awkward/Old Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long. But I've Got two more chapters in store for you . Here's the first one. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Momma Dino's sight is instantly directed towards Sid. Her facial features seem to light up and she turns towards him and bends down. She makes a happy growl and licks him.<p>

"Ugh!" Sid exclaims. He shakes his arms flicking dino slobber everywhere.

Three other dinosaurs come rushing over too. It's Egbert, Shelly and Yoko. They have grown a lot since Sid last saw them. They run up to him and try to tackle him- but end up squashing him.

"Ok guys, move. C'mon shoo." Diego walks over. The three t-rex's back off and look down at Sid, flat as a pancake on the floor.

"Oh Sidy, are you ok?" Diego asks him. Sid jumps up quickly to avoid being man handled by him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He says, brushing himself down. He turns back to Momma Dino. Jake walks up next to him.

"What's her name?" He asks Sid.

"Momma Dino." Sid replies.

"Momma Dino, have you seen my brother anywhere? Buck." Jake calls up to the t-rex. Momma Dino pulls a confused face.

"One eye, carries a knife, completely insane." Ellie steps up. Momma Dino's expression doesn't change.

"A weasel." Manny adds. Momma Dino realises who they're talking about and looks out towards the horizon. She starts walking in the same direction.

Jake runs after her and jumps on her tail and runs up her back to her head.

"Are you showing us the way to Buck?" He asks her. She gives an affirmative growl.

"Guys, follow her." Jake orders the others. The others shrug their shoulders and carry on walking.

Buck and Tily are attempting to synchronize their foot steps while Crash and Eddie are un-sticking their tails from around each others necks. Crash grabs his tail and gives it a good yank. It un-sticks his tail but ends up making Eddie spin causing Eddie's tail to tighten around Crash's neck. Eddie rips his tail away and Crash spins off and crashes to the floor in a dizzy heap.

"Ok look, when I tread with my right foot you tread with your left." Buck instructs. They hold each others shoulders for support as they watch the floor and where they're treading. Tily giggles occasionally as she nearly trips.

"Sorry, I'm no good at balance." She says looking up at Buck.

"I will carry you in a moment if you do not concentrate." Buck teases looking up at Tily.

"How?" She pulls a face and then with brilliant carelessness she trips over her own feet, pulling Buck over to. They do a couple of head-over-heals before Buck lands on Tily their lips locked in an accidental kiss. Buck pulls upwards just managing to pull their faces away from each other.

"Um… sorry." He says trying not to look her in the eye. Which is kinda hard considering their faces are barely inches from each other.

"Nah, it's my fault. I should look where I'm going."

With amazing strength Buck pulls both of them up off the ground. He looks back to see the possums staring at them, mouths like gaping caves.

"Guy's we're gonna need to take a break and me and Tily are gonna see if we can get un-stuck. We don't need another incident like that." Buck says. "Ok now go and sit down or something."

The possums walk off.

"I'll push you and you push me. See what that does." Buck suggests. Tily shrugs and begins to push him as he pushes her back. They both give up.

"It's not working." Tily sighs.

"Y'know maybe it's for the best." Buck murmurs.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I think we…"

"Wha- where are you going with this?" Tily becomes a bit nervous.

"I think we should be mates!" Buck shuts his eye and says it quickly.

"That's a bit sudden isn't?" Tily is shocked by his sudden thought.

"Well I think that we're very much alike and we're both quite close…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! We can't be mates! You're best mates with my brother, its wrong!"

"But he's been flirting with my sister." Buck steps towards Tily forgetting they're stuck together and she just steps back.

"Yeah but just because he's broken the promise doesn't mean you have to."

"But I think I've fallen in love with you." Buck tells her.

Tily is even more shocked and she staggers back trips and they both fall into a pool of water. The water un-sticks them, and they climb out onto the dirt ground. Tily holds onto a low tree branch breathing heavily. Buck stands next to her. She looks over at him and notices he's still got the gloop on him.

"Erm… you've got a bit of…" She points at the black-purple splodge on his front.

"Oh Christ…"

Tily grabs it and yanks it very hard. Not only does the gloop come off but so his fur, leaving a bare pink patch. Buck curls his toes trying not to scream out in pain. Tily restrains a laugh. She turns the furry gloop around and sticks the gloopy side to his bare front.

"There you go, good as new." Tily stands back, and admires her work.

"Thanks, now what I was saying a minute ago," Buck starts.

"Ok, I think we should get moving." Tily interrupts walking off.

Eddie follows her. Crash stays behind with Buck. He looks at him. Buck is hanging his head with rejectedness.

"What did you do?" Crash asks him.

"I came on to strong." Buck mutters.

"What?" Crash is very surprised.

"You heard me." Buck starts walking. Crash follows.

"Wait, you mean you asked her out?" He pauses. "Ha, ha. That's brilliant and funny!"

"Not when you get rejected."

"I'm sorry dude, it's just now it's gonna be really awkward between you two." Crash says. Buck looks down at him.

Eddie looks up at Tily.

"What exactly happened back there?" He asks her.

"I'm not sure myself." Tily says truthfully.

"What did he say?"

"To cut to the chase he said; 'I think we should be mates.' I didn't know what to say to be honest." Tily imitates Buck's voice.

"What did you say?"

"No, of course!" Tily looks down at Eddie.

"Listen buddy, if you want that girl," Crash says to Buck, "you've gotta be more…"

"What?" Buck asks.

"… Cool." Crash finally says.

"What d'you mean by that?"

"You should try being more relaxed when you're around her."

"Uh, ok. How do I do that?"

Crash groans.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your second dosage! Yay! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Momma Dino stomps ahead of the herd. She occasionally stops to let them catch up. As she walks she'll hear rustling in the bushes and peers at them.<p>

"What is it?" Jake asks her.

Suddenly five raptors jump out at her. She stumbles backwards and trips over a boulder. Jake jumps off her head just as she crashes into another larger, harder boulder just behind her.

Jake goes to attack the raptors but thirty more appear. Jake steps backwards up to the others.

"I hope you lot know how to fight thirty-odd raptors?" He says in a low tone.

Egbert, Shelly and Yoko, wail out in fear and run off.

"Hell yeah! I'm up for a fight!" Sid shouts and charges at the giant group of raptors. He simulates a bowling ball ploughing down 10 bowling pins.

"Finally he used his weight for something other than dragging him and us down." Peaches joked.

"Not now Peaches honey, we're in a bit of trouble." Ellie said slightly patronisingly.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood." Peaches retorted.

The three younger t-rex's run off in fear and hide behind a thick tree.

"I think I just wet my fur." Diego whines.

"Diego that is disgusting." Manny tells him.

"I'm sorry, it just sort of happened." The sabre exclaims creeping backwards behind Manny and Ellie.

"Hey, Mr 'Hard Cat', you've gotta be the one beating all of them up." Ellie tells him.

"But they're scary. They've got huge teeth and claws that might upset my gorgeous looks." Diego whines.

Jess kicks a raptor in the face smack on the nose. "C'mon kitty. Where's that bloodlust?" She asks Diego.

"Uh…" He squeaks.

"For Christ's sake!" Manny yells. "Get in there and be the cat you really are!" He grabs Diego round the leg with his trunk and throws him into the fight. Diego shrieks like a girl as he's surrounded by 20 raptors.

"C'mon Diego you're not being a scaredy cat are you?" Sid asks him as punches a raptor in the chin. Manny, Ellie and Peaches begin to muck in now. They all ran in swinging their tusks around and trampling raptors.

"No!" Diego yells at him. "I… uh… I just don't wanna get blood in my fur!" He eyes the raptors approaching him rapidly and begins to back up.

"Since when did you care about that?" Peaches yells at him slamming her side against a tree trunk to squash a raptor.

"Since I realised how delicate my fur really is!"

Peaches rolled her eyes and pulled a raptor off her dads back and slamming it onto the floor. All around the herd and weasels were kicking, punching clawing and biting the raptors. Sid drop kicked a raptor and growled in triumph.

Diego is becoming more and more scared of the raptors closing in on him. He gulps and closes his eyes tight.

"Diego!" Jess screams. "Get outta there!"

"How?" Diego squeaks. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry but I've got my hands full. You're a tiger, bite scratch, claw…" She advises him.

"Roar!" Jake yells.

"Um… ok. Roar sounds good." Diego opens his eyes and clears his throat. "Ahhhhhhh!" Is all he can manage. The others nearly laughed at him.

"No. ROAR!" Jake orders. "What the hell kind of cat are you?"

Diego becomes very annoyed at the previous comment and opens his mouth again and produces an almighty roar that echoes through the jungle.

The raptors get scared and run off. The herd and weasels turn to look at the very confused tiger.

"Was that me?" Diego asks.

"What was that?" Eddie screams and jumps behind Tily.

"That sound like your tiger friend Diego." Buck tells him calmly.

"Diego?" Crash murmurs. "Diego!"

"Better go get him then, hadn't we?" Buck suggests with a smile at Tily who wasn't even looking at him. "C'mon lads," He pause to clear his throat still looking at Tily. She blinks and looks up from the floor at him. "And lady. We've got a tiger to find." She flashes him a smile and bites her lip before looking back at the floor. Buck frowns.

"Where did the roar come from?" He asks no one in particular.

"Over there." Tily tells him pointing directly in front of her. The others turn to look in the direction she had pointed in. Buck licks his finger and turns in a slow circle before stopping in the direction Tily had pointed.

She frowns at him and walks up to him shaking her head.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Checking to see if you're right." He mumbles.

"Idiot, that how you find out which direction the wind is blowing." Tily playfully smacks the back of Buck's head and walks over to nearby tree. She climbs up it with ease and peers over the top of the shrubbery.

"There's a big cat, a sloth, two mammoths and…" Tily's eyes widen in shock. "My brother, _your _brother and _your_ sister?"

"What?" Buck asks quickly joining Tily on the tree branch. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull at the sight of his siblings mingling with other mammals.

Tily leaps from the branch and grabs a vine to swing over to the other gang of animals.

"Tily!" Buck yells after her. "Uh, I'll get the possums and um… join you." He tells her but gets the feeling she's not listening.

Tily lands with a roll on the floor in front of the herd and the weasels.

Back at the tree, Buck puzzles over the way Tily's hair always manages to keep the right eye covered whatever she does. He pulls a face and climbs down the tree to get Crash and Eddie.

"Tily?" Jess asks in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Err…" Tily begins vaguely brushing some soil off her fur. "Bit of an accident. But a happy one cause look who I found!" She looks in the direction she'd just come from to see Buck landing face down in the dirt with the possum twins.

"Crash! Eddie!" Ellie cries upon seeing them. Eddie pulls his head out of the dirt and waves at her. "Hey Ellie." His head flops back into the dirt and Crash looks up.

"Hey sis. How are ya?" He asks. Ellie scoops them up in her trunk and squeezes them tightly.

"Who's the long haired weirdo?" Jake asks no one in particular. The long haired weirdo (Buck) stands up and shakes the dirt from his fur.

"The long haired weirdo happens to be your brother." Buck informs his brother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've forgotten, I gave Buck long hair at the start of this. Stay tuned for next chapters<strong>


End file.
